L'étoffe du temps
by marrypier
Summary: Drago…16 ans…une étoffe étrange…un autre temps…des chevaliers…un roi…une reine…des fées et…Merlin…Chap. 1 RECORRIGÉ!


Bonjour à tous !!!!!! J'ai eu une idée de fic alors je vous la transcris ici!!! Bonne lecture!!!!!C'est un genre de crossover avec Les chevaliers de la table Ronde et le Roi Arthur.

Disclamer : Les personnages ne son pas a moi. Ils sont tous a J. K. Rowling sauf les chevaliers de la table Ronde, le Roi Arthur, Viviane, Morgane, Merlin et la Reine Guenièvre qui sont à l'historique des temps médiévaux.

Résumé : Drago…16 ans…une étoffe étrange…un autre temps…des chevaliers…un roi…une reine…des fées et…Merlin…

Je ne tiens pas compte du tome 6.

Note : Je l'ai recorrigé!

Chapitre 1 : Dans d'autres temps…

C'était l'été, dehors il y avait un beau soleil qui de ses rayons réchauffaient les gens à l'extérieur et éclairaient d'une douce lumière l'intérieur du manoir par les grandes fenêtres faites d'un verre fin et dur comme du cristal encadré de pierres sombres et bien taillées.

L'herbe du jardin extérieur était d'un vert vif et taillé d'une bien belle façon comme dans toute demeure aristocratique. Cette verdure invitante n'intéressait pas un certain jeune homme qui était assit à un bureau dans une pièce faite en pierre polie et aux aspects luxueux. Dans cette chambre, car c'était bien cela, on pouvait y voir un lit à baldaquin fait en chêne serti de serpents en argent sur la tête du lit. Les draps et la couverture du meuble semblaient douces et légères, d'un vert menthe et d'un vert plus sombre encore qui ensemble, s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec le reste de la luxueuse salle.

Le dit bureau était ,lui, en bois de saule plus clair. Une belle petite table basse de la même matière que le lit se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce avec un livre dessus. Une bibliothèque remplit de bouquins divers était placée sur le bord d'un mur proche de l'unique fenêtre de la chambre. Une grande commode en chêne noir renfermait les vêtements du jeune homme.

Dans un autre coin à gauche une porte menait à une salle d'eau privée.

Drago écrivait une missive pour un « ami » qui lui avait envoyé de ses nouvelles et qui en demandait des siennes. Dans sa réponse le jeune homme lui écrivait les dernières nouvelles et le blabla habituel pas très intéressé à lui écrire une réponse.

Les vacances d'été étaient un vrai supplice pour Drago qui était tourmenté par son père qui le harcelait pour qu'il devienne mangemort, chose que lui n'était pas certain de vouloir devenir. Le serpentard finit sa lettre et appela son grand duc. Il attacha son message a l'une des pattes du hibou et le laissa partir porter sa réponse.

Le jeune homme se leva de sa chaise et alla regarder dehors. Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant et de gros nuages aux allures cotonneux et d'un blanc pur parsemaient cet espace paisible.

Drago soupira et retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise. Il passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux sans gel d'un blond platine, presque blanc et ferma les yeux. Il avait envie de liberté depuis si longtemps, une vie faite de ses choix à lui pas ceux de son père. Le jeune homme y avait pensé longuement depuis un an déjà, mais il ne savait pas encore quoi faire. Une seule chose de certaine, il ne voulait pas être le larbin de Lord Voldemort. Il voulait défendre la cause des justes et défendre ceux qui en avaient besoin. Le pouvoir ne l'intéressait que moindrement et même pas du tout!

Le serpentard se releva finalement et sortit de sa chambre pour parcourir les innombrables couloirs du manoir Malefoy. Il ne cherchait pas un endroit précis où aller, juste le besoin de marcher et de réfléchir encore et encore l'habitait.

Pendant presque d'une demi-heure Drago sillonna tous les couloirs et perdu dans ses pensées il entra dans une pièce. Cette pièce, le jeune homme la connaissait par cœur, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il y entrait pour méditer sur son sort, son avenir. Il ne savait pas exactement à quoi elle servait, mais elle dégageait une atmosphère sereine et calme. Lorsqu'il avait eu cinq ans il l'avait découverte par pur hasard. Il s'y était réfugié car son père l'avait frappé et il avait eu besoin de solitude et de sécurité, de protection.

Dans la salle il y avait des cadres, des bibliothèques, des statues représentant des hommes en armure, des épées et autres armes blanches et une vitrine poussiéreuse où une fine étoffe de velours argenté y reposait. Drago ne l'avait jamais ouverte mais se sentait attiré par le morceau de vêtement. À chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il avait une envie irrésistible de la toucher, de la tenir entre ses mains, mais à chaque fois il n'osait le faire.

Il s'assied à même le sol et remonta contre son corps ses longues jambes, les entourant de ses bras et déposa alors sa tête au creux de ses genoux.

Le silence, était si reposant parfois. Drago resta un bon moment ainsi ne bougeant pas, écoutant l'espace qui l'entourait. Puis, tout d'un coup, une voix claire et cristalline retentit doucement dans la pièce. Une voix de femme chantait dans une langue inconnue du jeune homme de seize ans. Il releva la tête et tendit l'oreille. La voix venait de l'étoffe. Celle-ci rayonnait d'une douce lumière blanche.

Le jeune Malefoy se releva et s'approcha de l'intriguant objet. Il ouvrit la vitrine comme hypnotisé et frôla de ses doigts la surface du morceau de velours.

La voix murmura finalement son prénom tout doucement. Drago sursauta et comme s'il se réveillait, il retira sa main brusquement et referma tout d'un geste brusque et précipité.

_- Drago…_

La voix continuait de l'appeler faiblement. Il fit la sourde oreille et sortit précipitamment de la salle étrange.

«_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça! Je ne comprends pas…cette voix, elle m'envoûtait, elle m'appelait! Il faudrait peut-être que j'en parle à père…Ah et puis non il n'a pas a savoir!_ »

Drago se dirigea vers les cuisines et demanda un repas aux elfes de maison voulant manger dans sa chambre, seul. Après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait, le jeune sorcier retourna dans son intimité et s'assied sur son lit tout en dégageant sa table basse pour y mettre le plateau remplit de nourritures. Il y avait une pomme, une assiette de porridge bien chaud, une tranche de pain blanc, un verre de jus de citrouille, une salade verte et un morceau de gâteau à la vanille.

Le serpentard commença alors à manger et il regarda un point fixe sur son mur retourner une fois encore dans ses pensées. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait cette voix de femme dans la salle à l'étoffe mystérieuse. Avant il n'y avait jamais rien eu sauf, cette étrange aura envoûtante autour de l'objet. Une prise de tête sur ce mystère ne servant à rien, le jeune homme entreprit de finir son repas, puis il se coucha sur le dos sur la couverture de son lit et prit un des deux bouquins qu'il avait tassés et l'ouvrit pour le lire.

C'était un roman moldu. Si son père l'apprenait, Drago aurait de gros ennuis car, il n'avait pas le droit de détenir des choses moldus. C'était supposé être indigne de lui et sous développé comme disait son paternel. Le jeune sorcier s'en fichait, lui, aimant la littérature et la poésie. C'était une de ses passions avec le quidditch et la sorcellerie. Seul sa mère Narcissa le savait.

Le jeune homme passionné dans sa lecture ne vit pas le soleil se coucher et s'endormit lentement dans un sommeil paisible.

Le lendemain matin, Drago ouvrit ses deux perles grises sur la clarté de sa chambre. Le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel et à son zénith. Le jeune sorcier se releva rapidement et entra tout aussi rapidement dans sa salle d'eau pour se regarder dans la glace de son miroir.

Il avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux et une tête à faire pâlir un mort. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et ses vêtements de la veille fripés.

Drago décida donc de prendre une bonne douche pour enlever les dernières traces de sommeil et de se changer par la suite. Après la douche et s'être vêtu de vêtements propres, le garçon fut appeler par son père pour une réunion père/fils.

Le jeune serpentard se dépêcha de le rejoindre dans son bureau et toqua à la porte attendant le droit d'entrer.

Lucius Malefoy fit entrer son fils dans son bureau et lui intima de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil devant lui. Drago ne se fit pas prier et s'assied impatient de savoir le sujet de cet entretient. Malefoy père prit enfin la parole après un moment de lourd silence.

- Drago…Bientôt tu seras amené devant le maître pour lui montrer ta dévotion pour lui. Je suis certain que tu te montreras digne comme un vrai Malefoy…Alors ne me déçois pas tu m'entends?

- Oui père…

Drago n'avait pas le droit de choisir…son père choisissait et choisirait pour lui toute sa vie. S'il osait dire quoi que se soit d'autre qu'un simple «oui père», il aurait alors de douloureuses conséquences.

Lucius ravie de l'entendre dire lui donna la permission de partir. Ce que Drago fit sans hésitation, mais avec une allure fier et hautaine pour ne pas se faire démasquer sur ses idées d'avenir. Il devrait jouer le parfait petit Malefoy encore un moment puis, il laisserait tout tomber.

Rendu dans un couloir plus loin, le jeune sorcier laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Toute cette pression le mettait sur les nerfs. Il commençait réellement a vouloir quitter tout cela et vivre comme il lui semblait le mieux pour lui.

Le jeune sorcier décida encore une fois de se réfugier dans la salle mystérieuse espérant ne pas réentendre cette voix si envoûtante et si douce qui lui avait parlée.

Arrivé devant sa porte en bois d'hêtre blanc serti de gravures runiques en bronze, Drago tourna la pognée et ouvrit la porte silencieusement. Il entra et referma celle-ci derrière lui.

- Tu es toujours comme je t'ai laissé…

Le jeune homme parla à haute voix ne s'attendant pas a une réponse. Tout d'un coup, une légère brise envahit la pièce et le chant recommença. C'était toujours la même voix chantant la même chanson. Une douce et faible mélodie de flûte l'accompagnait.

_- Drago…_

Le cœur de Drago manqua un battement. Mais pourquoi cette voix l'appelait-elle? Il voulait savoir, il devait savoir. Il n'avait certainement pas le courage des gryffondors, mais il en avait quand même. Comme la veille le jeune homme fut ensorcelé par la voix et s'approcha de la vitrine où l'étoffe reposait. Il l'ouvrit et la frôla encore une fois. Plus rien ne l'intéressait, autour de lui c'était comme le vide. Il prit finalement le morceau de velours dans ses mains et l'aura blanche qui l'entourait s'intensifia puis dans un flash aveuglant le serpentard disparu.

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensée et dites-moi le couple que vous voudriez avoir! Un Drago/??? Je suis ouverte à toutes vos idées! Reviews s'il vous plait!!!! Merci!!!()**


End file.
